GamesMaster Issue 286
This magazine was dated Feb 2015 and priced at £4.50. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) MineCraft'''Master - 2 pages (56-57) CultureMaster - 2 pages (86-87) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Happy New Year! - 3.66 pages (10-13) : Street Fighter V, Uncharted 4, Zelda Wii U, and a whole lot more. It's shaping up to be a hell of a 2015... Quotes of the Month - 0.66 page (13) A Grapple a Day... - 2 pages (14-15) : Wingsuits, caves, and improved destruction - Avalanche lifts the lid on Just Cause 3. Well That's Just Capital - 0.5 page (16) : Have a butcher's at this: it's only a London-set Assassin's Creed.. The Big Debate - 0.5 page (16) "By letting dross like this through you insult your audience" : Game narratives just keep getting better, but how can big budget titles still miss the trick? '''Matt SG's had enough of blunt force storytelling. Bazza Bing, Bazza Boom - 1 page (18) : Returning Resi hero sets to cheese up Revelations 2. Fast and Furiously Fun - 1 page (19) : Mario Kart in real life? Meet Anki Drive. Welcome to the House of Horrors - 2 pages (20-21) : How will a Resident Evil newbie fare on a trip to the HD haunted mansion? You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Features The X Factor - Joel Gregory - 8 pages (24-31) : The last instalment was the reboot, so where does NetherRealm go now with its long-running fighting franchise? We visit the studio's Chicago home to find out why small changes are having big results in Mortal Kombat X... The Evolve Within - 6 pages (46-51) : With 2015's multiplayer smash now just weeks away, we venture into the monster's lair to see what makes Turtle Rock Studios tick. Previews Bloodborne - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 4 pages (32-35) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (36-37) Battlecry - Paul Taylor - 1 page (38) Trove - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (39) Everybody's Gone to the Rapture - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (40-41) The Tomorrow Children - Leon Hurley - 2 pages (42-43) Dungeon Defenders 2 - Ben Griffin - 1 page (44) Lost Ark, Towerfall: Dark World, Tales of Zestiria, Wander, Final Fantasy Legends: The Space-Time Crystal, Block N Load - Luke Brown, Ben Griffin - 1 page (45) IndieMaster Basement - 2 pages (52-53) Shelter 2; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (54) Apotheon, Clandestine - 1 page (55) Reviews Grand Theft Auto V : The definitive version of what is quite possibly the greatest game ever made, it's worth reliving. World of Warcraft: Legends of Draenor : A great excuse to leap back in, or take your first steps into the biggest MMO going. Assassin's Creed Rogue : Rogue's filler is the killer, with open-world exploration offering more than the story can hope to. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham : More of the same only with added super pals, but the formula is still well-executed and enjoyable. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U : A sprawling ode to Nintendo and punching, this'll keep fans scrapping for years to come. WWE 2K15 : A big step up from the last-gen versions, but sadly the cut creation tools dent this champ's title belt. Tales From The Borderlands: Zero Sum : Gameplay offers few surprises, but it's the pitch-perfect writing that makes itself the star of the show. Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric : Possibly the worst blotch on Sonic's record. Less fun than finding a squished 'hog on your car tyre. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal : It's certainly the better of the two games, but managing to screw up 2D Sonic is impressively poor. The Crew : The world is wonderful but the activities layered on top of it are awful. Wasted potential. Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions : Gorgeous, compulsive shooting action with incredible depth, but the score battles can be mismatched. Game of Thrones: Iron from Ice : Issues with art style, but give us enough tough choices and drama and we'll soon stop noticing. RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #23: Mortal Kombat II (PC) - 2 pages (82-83) Six of the Best... - Gory Games; Grab Bag - 2 pages (84-85) Cheat! Mastering GTA V's New Tricks! - Grand Theft Auto V - 2 pages (88-99) Mini Masterclass - Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions How to... Find new followers in WOW: Warlords of Draenor - World of Warcraft: Legends of Draenor Apocalypse How? - Sunset Overdrive Play the Purr-Fect Game - Pix the Cat Road Legal - Sleeping Dogs: Definitive Version Hitting the Bottle - Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Quick Tips - Far Cry 4 Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Phil Haycraft Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Luke Brown, Matthew Castle, Emma Davies, Ian Evenden, Duncan Geere, Ben Griffin, Leon Hurley, Phil Iwaniuk, Alex Jones, Leigh Loveday, Dave Meikleham, Matt Pellett, John Robertson, Tom Senior, Joe Skrebels, Paul Taylor, Justin Towell, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PS4 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews